


Love is Good for Anything that Ails You

by Peggy_Keene



Series: FFVIII - The After Years [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Eventual Happy Ending, Multi, SeeD being kinda fucking uhhh a dick, Seifer being soft?, Seiftis - Freeform, Selphie has kinks and it’s kinda disturbing, kink talk, now that’s a first, quistis is not happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_Keene/pseuds/Peggy_Keene
Summary: Seifer Almasy stayed behind. Quistis Trepe feels insecure. What happens when an unfortunate event brings out something in the two that they never realized they had? And what happens when the cause is from a very young individual who would connect them closer than ever?
Relationships: Fujin/Raijin (Final Fantasy VIII), Irvine Kinneas/Selphie Tilmitt, Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy/Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht/Library Girl
Series: FFVIII - The After Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971253
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh my first seiftis! I was kinda inspired by events from all the other seiftis fics out there. Plus a lot of Call the Midwife as well... yeah well here ya go!

A song to set the mood: Home - Jerry Goldsmith (The Explorers Soundtrack/1985)  
Minute 2:34  
https://youtu.be/H7dkHsYL4XM  
—————————————————————-  
Once again, the sun began to set into night as Fisherman’s Horizon began to sparkle with stars in the sky. They were beautiful as always.

Out on the dock, a gruffly looking man was packing up his fishing equipment for the day. As he began to take leave, he heard the soft hum of his former home pass by once again. It’s vibrance causing mist from the sea to sprinkle in his hair and stubbly chin. It’s been a long damn time.

Ever since the end of time compression, Seifer Almasy had become notorious for his role in the Second Sorceress War. Even after his and Edea’s pardon from court, he was still resented as a war criminal. Especially by SeeD. There was no place in Balamb Garden for people like him. So, here he was. Even after almost a year, he and his posse still managed to make best of what happened. And honestly, it wasn’t half bad. Fishing brought peace that he never knew he had and it gave him time to think. To clear his mind. Oh, of course flunking SeeD sucked a shit ton of ass, but now? I don’t think he needed to be SeeD now.

Rubbing the blade of Hyperion, he swung it over his shoulder, picked up his gear, and left for his apartment. But not before turning to face the floating Balamb Garden and giving a middle finger. 

He chuckled to himself. Fucking SeeD man. 

Now what for dinner tonight? Burgers from that small joint in the middle of town? Yeah. Burgers sounded really good right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this cringe?


	2. Why is it ALWAYS Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song to set the mood:  
> Alone Again (Naturally) - Gilbert O’Sullivan  
> https://youtu.be/Fm4mcCjXW4k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 yay! I’m still pretty unsure about my writing skills, so if there are any grammar errors PLEASE let me know! I tend to skip over them when I review them!

**Et iusta memento, ne quis unquam poterit ego odi te odi te prius quam tu**

February nights in Fisherman’s Horizon were often met with a cold chill throughout the sea. In case of the floating Balamb Garden, the winter wind was crisp.

The cold was not Quistis Trepes cup of tea, but tonight seemed far too pretty not to come out. The balcony of the ballroom had a spectacular view and she wasn’t complaining. Yet at the same time, something bothered her. 

Almost a year after time compression and everything almost instantly went back to normal. Well, for everyone except her. She was still unable to regain her instructors license after much deliberation from the council. That still hurt. But, at least she still had her friends. Friends that were beginning to pair off into couples... huh. At least she was still SeeD. That’s all that mattered, right?

No, it wasn’t. Always the one to end up alone. Dropped off at Edea’s Orphanage after the first Sorceress War at the mere age of two. Alone. At least she had the other orphan kids to play with, and what luck when four years later she would get adopted with the Trepes! But she had to leave all her friends. Alone. Hey maybe her foster family would share some of the love and kindness that went around the orphanage! However, her foster mother died of breast cancer two years after the adoption and her foster father was an abusive drunk. So abusive she was sent away from the home at ten and was now under the special care of Balamb Garden. Alone. 

Few years later, at fifteen, she’s the youngest person to ever pass the SeeD exam. Then instructor at seventeen. One of her students, none other than the famous Squall Leonhart, whom at the time, completely forgot grew up in the same orphanage as her. Something about his mysterious aura attracted her, and she was so curious to find out. Only to be told to talk to a wall in harsh, cold decline. Alone. Alone. ALONE. It felt so bad to be alone. 

When she confessed her love for Squall was “sisterly”, she had lied. She just wanted to be loved and Squall seemed like the most compatible partner. But he and Rinoa were perfect for each other and it showed. She couldn’t compete with someone who was so sweet and involved while she was a supposed “ice queen”. She didn’t mean it on purpose, it was just so difficult to open up to people that her demeanor often felt harsh at times. Oh sure, there was her fan club that admired her so, but they were more of a nuisance that at times creeped her out. Squall had Rinoa. Selphie had Irvine. Zell had the nice library girl; what was her name again? She had no one.

She shifted her thoughts to Seifer, her other former student and orphanage resident. After becoming the Sorceresses’ Knight and almost killing everyone on the SeeD team for his supposed “romantic dream”, he was tried and expelled from garden never to be seen again. He was probably doing fine on his own. Maybe a few visits from Fujin and Raijin. Ok, so he wasn’t COMPLETELY alone. Seifer had people he respected with him. Quistis did too, but she felt more ostracized as the days went on.

A stray tear fell from her face. Had she been crying? She hadn’t noticed her emotions get the best of her and quickly wiped the tear before someone found out she-

“Quistis?”

Turning around to greet her caller, her blue eyes met with green. Selphie was standing there with her coat in her hands. Shit. Had Selphie caught her crying?

“What’s wrong? This is the third time this week you’ve been out here by yourself. Are you ok?”

_**No.** _

“Of course, Selphie. I’m fine. What do you need?”

“Well I wanted to ask if you were still free tomorrow to help with the final decorations for the Valentine’s Day Social with me and Rinoa. And Lotte was gonna help too but she has to give a presentation to the junior SeeD cade-“

“Lotte? Who’s Lotte?”

“Carlotta... you know... Zell’s girlfriend?”

Of course that was her name! Carlotta Daaé. It was on the tip of her tongue!

“Oh right! The library girl!”  
“Mm. Well the dance isn’t ‘til Saturday and we need an extra hand tomorrow. So will you? Pleeeaseeee.~”

Of course there really wasn’t a way to say no to Selphie. And if you said ‘no’ to Selphie, woooo, there was problems.

“Of course. I’ll be there”

“ _EEEEEEE_. Thank you!” And in an instant, Selphie and grabbed Quistis into one of her famous bear hugs, which was broken off moments after Quistis couldn’t breathe. Before heading off, Selphie handed Quistis her coat and embraced her once again.

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

Quistis wasn’t so sure. Something still nagged at her... was it jealousy? Her? Jealous? That was impossible!

Ok maybe she was jealous. But. Why?

“I’m not sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhh! Quistis is jealous!!! Uhh I should warn now that sometimes updates will space out bc school and it’s gonna get kinky and shit from here on out! Ok see ya! :/


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Song To Set the Mood:  
> Frank Sinatra - That's Life:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnlPtaPxXfc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! so before we get into it, I'd like to thank my beta reader LadyValtiel here on Ao3 for the great feedback! If Seifer seems a bit ooc please let me know!

Looks like those dumb fucks from Balamb were staying for the weekend. Just great. Over the years Seifer had to teach himself to just let it go. Yet at the same time, it was a nagging force in his mind that forbade him to forget it. He was an asshole, and he knew it. He didn’t expect anyone to forgive him after the trouble he had caused all throughout the second sorceress war.

In the end he was forced to settle for seaside living in Fisherman’s horizon. In all honesty, he absolutely hated it at first. He was stuck in somewhere that he didn’t want to be. He wanted to be on the field fighting and clashing on missions. Now almost a year or so later.... he became accustomed to it. And strangely.... brought some type of peace to him. Almost as if everything in life was a give or take.

Now he merely worked as a dock worker during the day... maybe some monster hunting for the extra cash during the night. Either way, life was more calm.

Thursday was just like any other work day. Wake up in his somewhat outdated apartment, make breakfast and walk. Nothing exciting.

During lunch break it was customary for him to meet up with his friends at the fishing dock; which then they made up the former disciplinary committee back at garden. Raijin and Fujin were holding up surprisingly well for themselves. Especially since the latter was 5 months pregnant with what the couple assumed to be a boy.

Seifer wasn’t really in the know about the duos relationship, but today Raijin was in need of advice. It was one thing to ask for advice for the simple things in life, but love?

Sure, there was his short lived relationship with Rinoa, but she was with puberty boy now. Other than that, he really didn’t have a true experience with love. He was never adopted at all in all his years at the orphanage. He was a very aggressive child, one Edea watched with great care and even greater patience. And after all those years of no adoption, was sent to garden straight away. War turned him into a hardened child soldier of fate.

Too Agressive. Too Unruly. Underserving. SeeD had made him their scapegoat. It stayed with him all the time.

“So I was really thinking about taking the next step and marrying her, ya know? I don’t know what to do!”

As his friends words snapped him back into the present, he was reminded about what he was here for this time.

“Why do you want my advice? The only person I’ve ever really been with was with Rinoa, and we both know how that went.”

“I know man. But I want advice, ya know? We’ve all been friends for a while and I want to know the best way to go without ruining things for us, ya know?”

Hmm.... was there even any good advice to give to Rai. I mean sure every attempt even made by the both of them usually sound up a disaster, but they were still close nonetheless.

“I don’t know. I think..... I think you should do what your gut tells you. When you know the feeling is right, you ask her.”

Both men sat in silence for what felt like eternity, until Raijin piped up his decision.

“Ya know... I think you might be right.”

“Wait... seriously?”

“Yeah man. I mean, I should do it when I’m sure she’s ready ya know? But for know, I think the most important thing to focus on is the baby.”

“I guess.”

Feeble footsteps approached from behind as Fujin had finally decided to make her grand entrance. Her stomach slightly protruding and her dress nicely highlighting her curves. Raijin came to greet his girlfriend with a chaste kiss on the lips.

It was still weird to see those two affectionate with each other. Seifer didn’t mind, but something about it just bothered him. Why? His two best friends were happy with each other.

“Hey Fu. How ya holdin up?”

“TIRED.” Was all she could manage to say as she felt another kick from inside her stomach.

“I should be going now, ya know. See ya later Seifer!”

As the duo waved goodbye, Seifer had caught a glimpse of them walking together hand in hand. Why was he feeling so weird about this? Was it the fact that his two only friends were creating a new life together? Have they started over on life easier? It pissed him off for no reason. Was it jealousy? It couldn’t be. If he were jealous then he wouldn’t be approving of their relationship. Something else most definitely.

... Was it loneliness? Most likely... the two friends who had stuck with him been in his most fucked up moments were going to be preoccupied with a new life soon. And Seifer would be left alone. Being alone wasn’t a new concept certainly, but this time it felt different. Like he was no longer going to be part of someone’s life. It hurt to be honest. What was he doing with himself to wallow in self pity like this? Frustrated he left his post at the dock and walked away.

* * *

Later that night he returned into his residence. His muscles ached in every part of his body. Maybe they were right about him. He would always be made someones scapegoat in the end. Alone in the end to die and with no one to help. And when thoughts like that arrived, it was a perfect time to drink away your problems. That’s exactly what he did, to forget any feeling in his body with a lot of rum and vodka. And soon, he would slip into a peaceful slumber for the night. What a way for a fallen soldier to live his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so bc school will be taking up most of my time, this will be the final post of 2020! So Happy (insert holiday here) and Happy new years guys!


End file.
